Sharing
by mariajonsson
Summary: Brandon survives the rebellion having fought along side his brother instead of storming to King's Landing. So when his and Catelyn's marriage starts deflating he comes up with a plan to have his brooding brother and dutiful wife get together so that he can do as he pleases.
1. Catelyn

**A/N: All mistakes are my own since I have yet to find someone to read my stories over for me. The rating for the first chapter is PG but will change with later chapters. Hope you all like it :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and background belong to George R.R. Martin. This is just for fun.  
**

Catelyn

The air was dry but cold and Catelyn could feel the hairs on her arms rise up. Brandon was staring at her, a grin on his face. He had just spent the entire evening trying to convince her that it was her duty to bed his brother, like that was a part of their marriage vows. She still wasn't convinced when someone knocked on the door of her bedchamber.

Brandon bade the person at the door to enter and Ned walked in looking a bit confounded.

"You wanted to see me," Ned asked, averting his eyes away when he saw that Catelyn was just wearing her shift and a robe.

"No need to be so shy brother," Brandon jokes but Ned's face only becomes more like stone, his eyes staring at his brother with disbelieve.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave the two of you alone," Brandon says kissing her cheek on his way to the door and he's about to leave when Ned grabs onto his arm pulling him back from the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ned growls, looking between his brother and good-sister.

Brandon pulls his arm from Ned's grasp and pats his shoulder. "Catelyn is going to help you relax a little." Brandon smile widens even more when he sees that Ned understands his meaning, chuckling a little as he opens the door. "Don't frown brother, it wouldn't be the first time we shared a lady."

Brandon closes the door leaving them there alone, the coldness finally getting to her and she walks over to close the windows that Brandon had thrown open when he came in, telling her that his frigid brother did not like the heat very much.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and looks up into Ned's eyes as he stands next to her pulling one of the furs around her shoulders.

"I'll close them, you should go sit by the fire before you become ill," his voice is calm but his eyes are still angry.

Catelyn manages to whisper a thank you before retreating, curling up in one of the chairs in front of the fire. It is rare for her to have to have a fire in her room since they are already so warm but the last few days have been especially cold and she has barely left her chambers because of it.

Ned finishes closing the last window and comes to sit in the chair opposite her, his head falling into his hands. They stayed that way for a while, before he finally lifts his head up to look at her.

"You do not have to worry my lady." He starts, "I have no intention of taking advantage of you, no matter what my brother intends."

She looks into his eyes again and she knows, already knew, that he would never force himself upon her. But Brandon expects her to seduce his brother and she is not sure what she will tell him if she unable to do so.

"Has he lost his senses?" Ned angrily asks her. "Does he truly expect me to bed his wife?" He stands up and goes to stand next to the fireplace staring down into the flames refusing to look at her.

Catelyn looks down onto her hands and tells him: "If I do not please you my lord, I'm sure Brandon can find someone who will better suit your needs."

Catelyn has no clue as to what her good-brother might want in woman, never has she seen him with anyone. When Brandon throws one of his many banquets, Ned never dances or talk to any of he ladies at court, except for her, and she has never heard any of the servants talk about girls Ned has gotten with child and not once has she heard a rumour that Ned visits the brothels in Winter Town. In fact the only clue that Ned has had any woman is his bastard son, the one whom follows her little girl's footsteps.

When the last word has left her lips Ned turns around to face her, his voice full of fury as he asks: "Has Brandon done this before? Catelyn! Has he offered you to other men against your wishes."

He comes to stand in front of her and pulls her out of the chair so suddenly he startles her a little, the fur falling off her shoulders into the chair behind her.

"No! Of course not," the words leave her mouth before she can think of what she is saying. Before tonight she would have thought it impossible for Brandon to ask her to betray her wedding vows but now...

"If he has, I need you to tell me. My lady, do not lie to protect him." He says staring straight into her eyes as if he is daring her to lie to him.

She pulls back from him and goes to stand behind the chair putting some distance between them.

"Brandon had never asked anything like this of me before. I have never broken my marriage vows, though I can not say the same of your brother." Again she speaks without thinking but now she cares less than before because it is known in Winterfell that Brandon has bedded many women after their wedding and even a few have been sent away when their bellies began to expand.

"Brandon has not been a very faithful husband but we had hoped you would have a son soon so that it would not matter as much but now he seems to have completely lost his mind."

"What we?" Catelyn asks.

"Maester Ludwin and myself have spoken off it, though I know some of the bannermen are concerned even if they do not speak up." Ned answers.

Catelyn crosses her arms over her chest not liking his implication. "How am I supposed to have a son when my husband would rather send his brother to my bed than come himself."

"I'm sorry, my lady. I did not mean to offend." He pauses and strokes a hand through his hair before continuing. "We had hoped that Brandon would mature and take his role more seriously when Father died. That he would take his duty more seriously, it seems that he will not and now he uses his authority as Lord of Winterfell to entertain himself."

Ned looks angry and a bit ashamed even though he has nothing to feel shame over, he cannot change his brother's ways no more than she can.

"When it first started I thought something was wrong with me, that I was somehow to blame for Brandon's ways but it seemed no matter how many times he came to my bed, he always craved the chase and once I had been won I could no longer satisfy his needs." Catelyn said, more to herself than to Ned.

"Father used to call it the wolf's blood, Lyanna had a touch of it and it drove her to an early grave and Brandon has always had more than a touch and now it seems to consume him and is driving him to madness." Ned sits down again as if the weight of his siblings' tempers is weighing him down.

"He is a good man, Ned and he wants to be a good lord." Catelyn says, knowing her words to be true.

"I know," he agrees, but still shakes his head. "But sometimes that just isn't enough. Winter has not passed and yet Brandon is behaving as if it is a Southern summer. He spends too much time throwing feasts and to little listening to the smallfolk. He thinks this is all a game and if is not careful many of them might die while we sit around drinking."

"He won't let that happen, surely he won't." She denies, sitting herself back into her chair as well, pulling her feet up wrapping her hands around them.

For a while they just sit there staring at one another, like it's a challenge of who will relent first. She looks at him and thinks of the first time she saw him, when Brandon and he came home from the war. She had not been in Winterfell long having only arrived a sennight before them with Lana.

Brandon had taken a look at his Tully looking daughter with his sister's name and he seemed disappointed. Whether it was her looks or her sex she did not know, but she suspected that it was that she did not resemble his sister more. Ned for his part had greeted her in a calm manner as was his way and congratulated her on her marriage and child. If he was disappointed that Lana looked nothing like his sister he did not show it, and as more time passed and it became clear that her daughter would not become more Stark like he had confided in her that he was glad that she could make her own way and not be trapped by his sister's ghost.

A smile passes over her face as she thinks of her daughter and Ned must have noticed because he looks at her with a strange expression.

"Why do you think he did this? Did he truly think I would just take you to bed? That I would come to your bed against your wishes?"

Catelyn doesn't know how to answer that because she is not sure what Brandon's motives are. He is usually not one for sharing, the few times she has dance with other men outside the Stark family, Brandon has cut the dance short and pulled her to side. Like she was a toy he did not want anyone else to have, even if he didn't want to play with it himself.

"I think he wants to relief his conscience." She finally answers.

"What do you mean?"

"When he beds other women he doesn't want us to be standing over him judging him. He doesn't want my embarrassment and your disappointment to follow him at feasts when he sneaks away with Lady Dustin or some poor kitchen maid."

Catelyn sees his shocked look as if it is not common knowledge that Brandon frequently takes the widow of his fallen friend to bed. The same woman Brandon often tries to betroth to Ned, against both their wishes.

"If you have bedded me, Brandon probably thinks that the two of you are even and that you can not judge him from straying away from our marriage bed."

Ned stokes a hand over his beard before speaking. "If that was his intent then I guess he is going to be very disappointed in the morning."

She is about to say something when he puts his hand up, "it has nothing to do with me not finding you desirable. You are a beautiful woman and Brandon should not treat you as he does. But you are not mine to have and what if I got a child on you? What would Brandon do then? Would he raise my child as his own and should you have a boy, would he name it his heir?"

"So he says," Catelyn answers.

"What?!" Ned's eyes are huge and she can see shock written plainly across his face.

"That is what he said when I asked him. He said it was a Stark and so it did not matter, though he was also sure you would take great care and not make another bastard." Catelyn answers truthfully, not sure if she should laugh or cry at Brandon's clear dismissal of her feelings on all of this.

To Be Continued…

**AN: The next chapter will hopefully be up before next Friday if school doesn't bury me alive, but that chapter will be from Ned's perspective.**


	2. Ned I

**A/N: This one took me a little longer than I hoped since it was the first time I have written something this explicit, I'm not 100% happy with it but I don't think I'll ever be so I hope you like it and keep on reading and enjoying this little story.  
Thanks to all those that read my story and especially the people that took time to leave me a review.**

_**Warning:**__ Be aware that the following content does include some foul language as well as sexual references. Proceed at your own risk._

Ned I

Ned can not believe what Catelyn is telling him, not only does Brandon wish for him to bed his beautiful wife but he cares so little for her feelings he has told her to whore herself out, his lady wife, the mother of his child, the woman whom Ned would gladly take to wife and never ever shame her like this

"What did Brandon mean when he said this wasn't the first time you had shared a lady?" Catelyn asks out of the blue.

Ned can feel the strange feeling of flush in his cheeks and Catelyn hides her face in her hands and at first he thinks she is crying but then realizes she is in fact laughing.

"It must be a good tale for Eddard Stark to blush over," she says between giggles.

"It is not something I take pride in, my lady." Ned answers truthfully, recalling Ashara's dark hair and the mischief in her violet eyes as she took him in her mouth that night at Harrenhal.

He looks up at Catelyn's river blue eyes and down to her pink full lips, and again his face feels incredibly warm.

"It must have been quite the night for you to become all red as if you were a Tully of Riverrun and not a frozen Stark of Winterfell." She teases.

"If I tell you, you must keep it to yourself," Ned tells her, feeling braver than he usually would but then this is not a normal situation.

"I promise," she answers hugging her legs to her chest, pulling her white shift down over them.

"Brandon and I, at Father's request, took Lyanna and Benjen to Harrenhal, to the tournament your uncle held there during the Year of the False Spring." Ned pauses thinking back to those eventful days. "Brandon might not have said so but he was glad that your lord father decided not to attend because Father had said it was high time for Brandon to wed you and Brandon saw this as his last ride as an unmarried man." He looks up at her but she shows no emotions just nods as if this does not surprise her.

"Father didn't want to go because he had heard that there was to be some meeting about overthrowing the king and he did not want us involved. Funny how things turn out." Catelyn answers.

"Yes, I often wonder if Father had done the same that he and Lyanna might still be here." Ned knows that it is of no use to dwell on the past but it seems the Harrenhal Tournament had been the turning point. Catelyn doesn't say anything just puts her feet down and pulls one of his hands into hers as he continues.

"At one of the feasts there we saw a lady from Dorne. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen but I was to shy to ask her to dance and so Brandon asked in my stead." He says as he starts stroking circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"When the night was late she took me to her tent and..." Ned stopped, not knowing how much she wanted to hear.

"You bedded her," Catelyn finishes for him.

"Yes, well no, not really. I... I couldn't give her anything, not my promise that I would wed her or that I loved her so it did not go that far." Ned says remembering Ashara's strange smile after he had pleased her but did not make a move to take it further, instead bidding her good night and returning to his own camp.

"Does Brandon know that you did not bed her?" Catelyn asks dragging him from his thoughts.

"No, not unless she told him. I never spoke to her again during the tournament. I was too embarrassed, however when I went to Starfall to return her brother's sword she told me that she and Brandon had been together and that he had gotten a child on her..." He doesn't manage to finish because Catelyn pulls her hand out of his and stands up.

"You brought Brandon's bastard into my home!" She exclaims.

Ned stands up as well and tries to grab onto her hand but she pulls back and walks away from him snarling at him. "Does Brandon know? Is that why he doesn't want to risk getting another child on me? Because he wants Jon to become his heir?"

She looks angry and terrified at the same time and he doesn't know what else he can do so he pulls her to him, fastening his body and arms around her. Holding her tight even though she struggles against him.

"Jon is not Brandon's son." He whispers into her hair, rubbing a hand up and down her back, "Brandon's child died at birth, a little girl. I would never have brought Jon here if he were Brandon's son. I'm sorry I should have explained more clearly."

She puts her arms around him as well and he can feel her breasts pressed against him, her head resting under his head and her arms around his waist. He presses a kiss into her hair and keeps rubbing a hand over her back.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Catelyn whispers, wiping a tear that had fallen from her eyes. "I'm sorry I thought ill of Jon, he is a good boy."

"It's alright you would have every right to be angry if it were true. Besides, it is very kind of you to let him play with Lana, I know not every lady would allow a bastard to play with their children."

"I'm not sure I could stop it if I wanted." She replies, "Lana was determined to play with him from the moment she saw him and now I am not certain who is having a worse influence on whom. Although I think I know my daughter is more to blame than your son." She laughs. "Much like the mischief you and Brandon got into was probably more Brandon's idea than yours."

Ned laughs at that knowing it to be true. Brandon had always been the one to suggest this or that and Ned's only choice was to follow and try to minimize the damage or let Brandon go out on his own and probably get himself killed. Lord Rickard had sent the two oldest to be fostered after their Lady Mother passed, in hopes of Brandon calming down and Ned learning to lead but instead Brandon got wilder and Ned found another boy to follow into all sorts of mischief.

Ned hadn't realized he was still holding her, it felt so natural, like it was the only thing in the world he was supposed to be doing, like the Gods had made them to fit.

Catelyn seems to take notice of their entanglement as well because she pulls back, her face as red as her hair and so is what he can see of her chest and he wonders how far down the blush goes, if her breasts where all red and smooth like her chest.

"Are you enjoying the view, my lord?" A teasing voice asks and it takes him a few seconds to look up from her chest to her lips and then eyes.

Now it is his time to blush as he chokes out an apology. She looks at him for a long time before putting a hand on his cheek, letting it slide behind his head, into his hair before she pulls him down so that their lips can meet.

Her lips are dry, but warm, under his and when she is about to pull back he pushes forward, grabbing onto the back off her head, tilting his to the side a little. When she moans, he takes the opportunity to let his tongue slide into her mouth. Catelyn lets her hand drop from his hair and both her hands come to rest on his shoulders.

All to soon he has to let her go so that he can catch his breath. They stand there looking at each other, breathing a little harder, her hands still on his shoulders and one of his in her hair while the other rests on the small of her back.

Neither says anything but she stands up on her toes pressing her lips against his again pulling him down by his shoulders, locking her arms around his neck.

The second kiss is a lot sloppier and his lips leave hers so she can breath, turning to kiss down her neck, sucking on the skin where her neck and shoulder meet before returning the same way up to her lips. She unlocks her arms to shrug off her robe, leaving her in a thin shift.

Ned grabs the hem of the shift and pulls it up to her waist before pulling one of her legs to his hips. Catelyn seems to get the idea and locks her arms around his neck again as he pulls her other leg up. She locks her legs around his hips and he walks them over to her bed. She has let go of his lips and her lips are now kissing his face and neck and he jumps and almost drops her when she licks his ear.

She laughs at his reaction and in retribution he throws her onto the bed and watches as her breasts bounce as she lands in the middle of it.

Catelyn laughs even more at that and he thinks to himself that he likes this side of her, likes to see her so carefree and youthful. She is far to young to be bitter and lonely, she deserves to laugh and be happy.

When Ned doesn't make any moves to join her she grows impatient and sits up on the bed her hands going to the laces of his breeches, one hand pulling on his doublet indicating that she wants it off. He pulls her hands away, for which he is rewarded with a frown and a slap on his hand.

"We should not do this." Ned says softly, giving her a way out of this before they go anywhere further.

"We are not doing anything wrong." Catelyn answers, grinning. "Brandon already gave us his permission, in fact he told me not to let you leave until you were satisfied and would stop frowning all the time." Leaning up and kissing his lips again.

"He did not," Ned says frowning even though it is not his intention.

"Ohh but he did." She says pulling him closer. "You wouldn't want me to defy my lord husband would you?"

Catelyn has almost gotten the laces undone when he grabs her this time, she protests but he pushes her back so that she is lying down but her feet are hanging over the edge, her toes stoking against the floor.

Ned pulls his doublet and undershirt off leaving his chest bare to her eyes. She gasps when she sees the large scar on his chest and she sits up and strokes her long fingers over it. "What happened?" She asks in low voice.

"War, my lady. It is one of many, but at least I'm alive." He answers, and she nods.

He kisses her again leaning down to her at an awkward angle. This time when she tries to deepen the kiss he pulls away and smirks at the pout on her lips.

He pulls at her shift but her hands pull it down and she shakes her head. "No. Just leave it on."

"Why?" He asks and to his shame his first thought is that Brandon has been laying his hands on her.

Catelyn becomes flushed again and she can't meet his eyes when she whispers, "I don't look the same."

"The same as what my lady," he asks in confusion.

"As I did before," she replies, still not looking at him. "Before Lana."

He finally realizes that she is talking about the marks she bears from carrying Lana.

"Catelyn, we all have scars and I will not think you any less beautiful because of yours. Especially considering you got them delivering my niece safely into this world." Ned makes her look at him and he can see the fear in her eyes, "but if it makes you more comfortable, you don't have to take it off. I would never want you to do anything with me you are not comfortable doing."

She smiles at him then, "I know Ned, I just... No one has seen, well except the Maester but that isn't the same."

"Hey, like I said if you don't wish to I will not force you. I know you are the most beautiful woman I know, and I do not need you naked to see that."

Catelyn smiles and pulls him down for another kiss, "maybe Brandon isn't the only charmer in your family."

She pushes him back from her and she pulls the shift over her head in one move, her hair falls down over her breasts as her hands try to cover her nakedness after she let go of the fabric.

"Don't do that, please." He says pulling her hands away. Letting his eyes roam over her large breasts and flat stomach before falling down to an auburn patch of hair between her legs.

Ned can feel his already half hard manhood jump at the sight of her and he has to push a hand against it to relief some of the discomfort. He enjoys the way her hair falls down over her breasts hiding the pale skin underneath, her nipples are hard either from the cold or arousal and he wants nothing more than to take one in his mouth.

"So beautiful," he whispers to himself as his hand travels from her knee up her thigh, grabbing it and parting her legs a bit so that he can put one of his knees on the mattress between her legs.

Catelyn lies back on her elbows when he pushes her backwards, his hand keeps traveling up, from her thigh, over hip, stroking against her sides making her shiver, and then stops under her breast. A thumb creeps up and stokes over her hard nipple before retreating, then stroking over it again, watching her mouth fall open as she let out a frustrated moan.

"Stop it Ned," she says, her voice laced with arousal.

"You want me to stop," Ned leans forward to whisper in her ear. "Because if you do, just say so and I will go."

She arches her back pressing her chest against his, "no don't go just stop teasing me. It is not fair."

"And why not?" He askes. Bending over to take the other nipple between his lips, sucking on it hard before letting it go with a soft pop.

"Because..." She moans, "Because you won't let me tease you."

"If you tease me too much this will be over before it starts." He answers pushing his manhood against her thigh.

He kneads and kisses her breasts until she begs him to stop and fuck her. He wouldn't have stopped except for the vulgar word coming out if her mouth, taking him by surprise.

"Where did that come from, Lady Stark?" Ned asks in surprise.

"Oh shut up you and get on with it before I finish this by myself." Catelyn growls and he likes how her blush spreads all over her face and neck down to the top of her breasts.

He laughs again and moves more downward kissing her stomach and licking over the small lines that must have come when she carried Lana but are now more silver than the red they must have been at first.

"You don't have to do that." She says warily.

He looks up at her face and can see her biting on to her lower lip and he needs to place his hand on his manhood again to relief some of the pressure.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks curiously, never having known a woman who did not enjoy this.

"I do not want you to do something you find unpleasant," she answers.

"Making you happy is the only thing I want," he says sliding so that he is on his knees on the floor, pulling her down so that her legs come over his shoulders and he is staring straight at her slick sex.

He moves forward licking from her opening to her nub a couple of times before taking it into his mouth sucking on it. Her back arches up and he has to put a hand over her hips so that she stays on the bed. Her thighs tighten around him, so he does it again and this time a hand grips his hair so tight he is sure to lose some.

He moves his hand over and places a finger inside her and then adds another, her wetness coating them so it is easy to move them in and out of her. Her moans grow loader as she gets closer and her soft moans spur him on. After a few minutes she pushes his face against her, a low scream leaves her lips and she tightens her thighs around him so hard he is sure he will suffocate, oh but what a way to go. Her thighs tremble a little as she loosens her hold on him.

Ned wipes her juices of his face and fingers with his undershirt and stands up. Catelyn lays there on the bed her feet still hanging off the bed, her flushed chest rising and falling with every breath she takes. Catelyn pushes herself up still breathing hard and she pulls him towards her by the loose laces of his breaches, stoking a hand over the bulge there.

He thrusts his hips towards her, and she takes it as an invitation to slip her hand inside and stroke his manhood. He leans over to kiss her, letting her tongue inside his mouth before returning the favour, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Her hand is at an awkward angle and she stands up to get a better handle without breaking the kiss, sliding her hand all the way up his shaft before returning to the head, making him groan into her mouth. She has almost gotten his pants pulled down when there is a knock on the door and they both freeze.

A little voice comes through the door, "Mama, open the door, it's me," and they jump apart.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: The next chapter will hopefully be up again in a week. But that chapter picks up from this one and also from Ned's perspective. **


	3. Ned III

A/N: Managed to finish this one on time, woohoo. Hope you all like it, but this is the last chapter in Ned's point of view. Thanks again to the people that are reading this and a special thanks to the people who have left me a review or added it to their favourites.

**Warning: Be aware that the following content does include some foul language as well as sexual references. Proceed at your own risk.**

Ned II

Ned tries to push his manhood back into his breeches as he pulls the doublet over his head. Finally he manages to look half presentable and he looks up at Catelyn as she pulls her robe around her body. They share a look before she walks over to the door, opening it and letting her three-year-old daughter into the room.

The little girl wraps her arms around her mother's legs crying: "What took you so long, I was scared."

Catelyn bends over and picks Lana up placing her on her hip. Lana looks over her mother's shoulder straight at him.

"Hi, uncle. What are you doing here?" Lana asks, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Lana, mind your manners." Catelyn reprimands with a soft voice.

"I pologiezes." Lana yawns letting her head rest on Catelyn's shoulder.

"Why are you not in bed, sweetling?" Catelyn asks her daughter.

"I had a bad dream and I saw Father in the hall so I knew I could come sleep with you." Lana explains.

Ned can't help the warm feeling that flush to his cheeks at the mention of Lana's father, his brother and Catelyn's lord husband and he feels the desire to run away overshadow his need for Catelyn's touch.

He touches Catelyn on the shoulder so that she turns around to face him, "I should go, we can talk at a later time."

"No, please, wait a moment," Catelyn says and he can hear the pleading in her voice, so he nods and steps towards the door.

He watches her put Lana down on the bed, the same bed they had been about to fuck on and he feels ashamed and has to look away from them.

He hears Lana asking where she is going and Catelyn reassures her daughter that everything will be all right and she's just going to speak with her uncle right outside the door. Ned looks up and she takes him by the hand into the antechamber of her room, closing the door behind her so that they are trapped together in the small space.

She places her hand on his chest, her eyes looking down. "I'm sorry but I won't send her away."

"Of course not. I would never ask you to nor would I expect it." He says stroking a hand over her face tilting her head up to meet his eyes. "You are a wonderful mother and I know better than to get in the way of a she-wolf and her pup."

Catelyn smiles and rolls her eyes at him. "You forget that I am a trout and not a wolf."

"In my experience most mothers are she-wolfs when it comes to their children."

They share another smile and he is about to turn and leave when she pulls him back, pulling his head down to hers.

"I guess I will just have to pay you back later," she whispers after pulling back.

He kisses her again, pushing her up against the door to her chambers. "You don't owe me anything but perhaps when your attention is not so split we will take this conversation up again."

With those words he turns and leaves her standing there. He walks briskly to his own chambers, opening the door and slamming it quickly behind him. He opens the laces of his breaches in a hurry taking his still hard cock in his hand stroking it till he comes all over his own hand, with her name on his lips.

Ned has just finished cleaning himself and had walked over to sit on his bed, when the door to his chamber is opened and he looks up to see Brandon stumble in to the room.

"How was she brother? Did she exceed your expectation?" Brandon asks with a smirk on his face.

"Get out Brandon." Ned asks, before he grows so angry that they will come to blows.

"What? Not your type? I prefer dark hair myself, but she's pretty enough and once you get her going she's pretty wild." Brandon says casually as if he is talking about a whore and not his lady wife.

Ned grabs Brandon by the collar of his tunic and though Brandon is taller than Ned, he has been drinking and so it is easy for Ned to push him against the wall.

"Do not speak of her in such a manner!" Ned growls.

Brandon stops struggling and grins at his brother. "My gods you're in love with her aren't you? You didn't just want to bed her, you want Her."

Ned lets his brother go and Brandon nearly falls to the floor laughing.

"How does it feel brother? Is your sense of honour killing you?" Brandon mocks him. "You give me scandalized looks and all the while you fantasize off my lady wife."

"I... I haven't" Ned tries to form a sentence but now he feels as drunk as Brandon must be. He isn't in love with her is he? Catelyn is beautiful, kind, a good mother and he sometimes dreams of her at night. But surely he can't be!

Brandon's loud laugh pulls him from his thoughts and he looks down at his older brother.

"You didn't even know did you?" He laughs again and it looks as if Brandon is having the best day of his life, and not surprisingly it is at Ned's expense.

"Just get out Brandon." Ned asks, sitting down on his bed again.

"Oh come on brother, there are other women. Not one in this castle would refuse the brother of the Lord of Winterfell and soon enough you shall have your own castle and you can fuck whom ever you want."

Brandon finally manages to get up and leave, and Ned starts to feel more sorry for Catelyn than he already did for his bother has no intention of changing his ways and she will be left with no heir and he will have a dozen bastards.

It had been over a fortnight since that night and Ned is sleeping when a faint knock on his the door wakes him from his sleep.

He finds his breeches on the floor and tries to pull them close as he walks towards the door.

He pulls the door open and there she is, in her night robe and slippers, her red hair bound in a simple braid, hanging down her back.

"Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand here all night while you stare at me?" She jokes before pushing him back so that she can step inside.

He is still standing there as she looks around his chambers.

"Are you going to close the door or are expecting more company tonight my lord?" Catelyn asks as she picks up the dagger his father had left him before he died.

"And if I am, my lady, are you planning on stabbing them with that? Because you should know it has probably not been sharpened since the Age of Hero's." He tells her, finally closing the door.

"Do not worry, I think I shall be able to keep my calm." She places the dagger back in its place and turns around to face him.

"What are you doing here my lady?" Ned asks.

Her smile fades away and an annoyed look takes its place. "Why have you been avoiding me?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have not been avoiding you, we both have been busy." He answers, although what she says is true, he has been avoiding her.

"Do not lie, you are not nearly as good at it as your brother." She hisses at him.

She walks up to him so that she is standing right in front of him, effectively trapping him between her and the door.

"Did I do something to offend you? Do you not want to see me because of what happened?" She asks and he can hear the pleading in her voice.

Ned pulls her into his arms. "No you have done nothing wrong." He tries to reassure her. "I just needed some time to think and I did not think it would be appropriate if I assaulted my brother's wife in the Great Hall."

She laughs a little at that and tries to create a little space between them. "We are not in the Great Hall now. So what are you going to do about it?"

Ned doesn't answer just pulls her towards him again, placing his lips over hers. The kiss is anything but gentle and he is sure he hurts her when he roughly grabs her hips and pushes her up against the door. They need to come up for air but it seems harder to let her go than to not breath and so he kisses her again, this time parting her lips so his tongue can play with hers.

His hands try to open her rope but the knot is tie to hard for him to do it without focus and so she breaks the kiss to laugh a little and slap his hands away.

Catelyn unties it and lets it slip to the floor before attaching herself to him again. He slips a hand under the hem of her shift and drags his hand up the soft skin of her thigh until he reaches her hip.

"Do you always walk around the castle not wearing any smallclothes, Lady Stark?" He teases, pushing a leg between hers.

"Only when I come to see you," she answers and he rewards her by pushing his leg closer to her so she rubs her sex against it.

Ned places his fingers between her thighs but she isn't nearly ready and so he wets his fingers and puts them on her nub, rubbing lightly over it and soon she is moving her hips to help him.

He kisses her neck and shoulder and tries to pull her shift open at the top but it is to hard with his other hand preoccupied but she seems to get his motives and pulls the shift over her head.

Her breasts are as full and lovely as the last time he saw them and he bends his head over to take one of her nipples in his mouth.

When he can feel her wetness on his hand, he tries pushing a finger into her and then another.

"No, no more of this." She moans. Pulling his loose breaches over his hips and takes his hard manhood in her hand.

He lifts her up and looks into her eyes, when she nods her head, he pushes slowly into her. He has to close his eyes at the sensation and a voice buried deep within him makes tells him to push hard into her and make her his but she's tight around him and he doesn't want to hurt her.

When she starts moving her hips trying to get him to push all the way into her, he does, making them both moan at the feeling. Soon he is pushing hard into her, the room is filling with sounds of moans, slapping of skin on skin and the banging of her back colliding with door and Ned hopes no one comes to investigate the noise.

He can feel Catelyn's sharp nails run down his back and he is sure he will bear marks in the morning and so he makes a mark on her left breast where no one can see it but he'll know it's there.

The pull in his stomach gets worse and he knows he will soon spend so he slides a hand between them and in between his thrusts he rubs over her nub, until she throws her head back, giving him better access to her neck, and moans his name as she tightens around him.

After she comes down, he wraps his hands around her thighs opening her better so he can push deeper into her and after a few hard strokes he comes deep inside her. His head falls to her shoulder and her hand comes up to stroke through his hair.

He puts her down on her feet but keeps a hand around her waist until he's sure she can stand on her own.

"That was nice," she says in husky voice and he smiles.

"I hope it was better than nice." He jokes back.

Catelyn leans her head to the side and if she wasn't naked as her nameday he might take the look on her face seriously but instead he lifts her into his arms and throws her onto the bed, climbing between her parted thighs.

"Perhaps I can get another chance to prove myself," he says leaning down to kiss her.

"Mhm maybe," she answers, arching her back so that her breasts press against his chest.

He tries to run his hand through her hair but it's still bound in a braid so he pulls the ribbon of and lets it loose.

"I love your hair," he says twirling a string around his finger. "You know the Wildlings think it is good luck, they call it kissed by fire."

"So we are we to be song then? The song of fire and ice." Catelyn giggles again and he leans forward kissing her red swollen lips.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Unfortunately I won't be able to put the next chapter up until after Saturday the 28th of September, because I have a final exam that day and won't be able to finish writing it during the week. The next chapter will be from Brandon's point of view and will give a quick review of the next few years of their lives together.


	4. Brandon I

A/N: Sorry about the wait, hope I didn't make to many mistakes trying to finish this and of course I hope you all like it. Thanks again to the people that are reading this and a special thanks to the people that have left me a review.

**Brandon**

When Robb comes into the world all pink and screaming Brandon can fool himself into thinking the babe is his, after all he had lain with Catelyn not long before she told him she was with child.

Lana and Jon are fascinated by this new thing that is taking up all of Catelyn's time and at first they are excited by him and try, in their opinion, to help Catelyn with the new babe but soon they get tired of the crying and screaming, and quite frankly so does he and he avoids spending any time with his new born son.

Lana soon starts to resent her new brother and his constant presence in her mother's chambers and one day when Catelyn comes down to have a meal with them; Lana asks when Robb is going to go back to his own home. The men in the hall laugh and even Ned smiles a little. Catelyn tells their daughter, Robb is not leaving because this is his home but that does not mean they love her any less, Lana doesn't like that answer but soon she gets used to her new brother and eventually comes to like him.

The people of the North rejoice over the new heir and Brandon hears whispers that now that there had been a new child surely more are to follow. But he knows that he and Catelyn will not have any more babes together for they have not shared a bed for more than a year, though he had seen his brother leave her room a few moons after Robb's birth.

He had first felt angry and then he recalled his plan to have Ned distract Catelyn so that he could to down to Barrowton to see Barbrey. However when he had gone to see Ned that night, he had gotten the impression that nothing had happened and when he next, the last time, visited his wife, she had told him that it would be the last time he was welcome in her bed.

Brandon hadn't taken her seriously and when he wanted to bed her the next time, she told him she was with child and since he had not been with her when she carried Lana, so he did not question her when she said it was not a good idea for them to lie together.

Robb has barely begun walking when Catelyn comes to his solar and tells him she is with child again. He just sits there staring at her for while and then he just has to laugh. She at least has the decency to blush and her cheeks become the same colour as her hair. He asks her if the babe is Ned's and she cannot meet his eyes but she nods her head in affirmation.

At first he can't believe it, his honourable brother and dutiful wife, he would have been angry if this whole thing hadn't been his idea to begin with. If Brandon hadn't pushed them together so that he could ignore the disappointed looks and silent criticisms they sent him, so that just ones they would be even.

Brandon asks her if she has told Ned and she says she has, and now he understands his brother's solemn mood, more so than usual, when Brandon had told him he was going to a feast at White Harbor.

Sansa comes into the world quietly six moons later, the third Stark with Tully looks and as she grows, he begins to see that Lana looks more like him than he thought. It is only her eyes and hair that resemble Catelyn, her mouth and chin are all him and as she grows older Brandon can see her manners are more from him than Catelyn.

Catelyn is left with child again two years later when they are called to fight against the Iron Islands. She does not cry or beg him to let Ned stay behind, instead she tells him not to worry and stay save, she even kisses him when they ride out, not a passionate kiss but a kiss nonetheless.

She writes so many letters to Ned that Brandon soon wants to burn them all but the look on Ned's face when he gives them to him are worth the constant reminder that his wife loves his brother more, that she would rather he returns than Brandon if only one can.

They are careful and no one ever suspects anything is amiss, Catelyn writes Brandon's name on the envelope and Ned's letter is inside a smaller one, tucked in with a note for Brandon, where she usually writes that she hopes he is well and sometimes little information about how the children are fairing.

The war has been won and they were both sitting outside their tent when Ned tells him that Cat, that's what he calls her just like her Tully family, has given birth to another little girl, one that apparently resembles them more than the first three.

He recalls when he was in the field and received news that Catelyn had given birth to a girl at Riverrun, and he has imagined that she would look like Lyanna and that is why he named her after his sister, he also remembers the look on Ned's face when he told him what he had named his new daughter, that sour look of disappointment.

When they ride into Winterfell with Greyjoy's heir in tow, he sees their eyes meet and he knows Catelyn wants to throw herself into Ned's arms instead of greeting him. Lana and Jon are almost six now so they remember their fathers but the others are too young and only Robb seems to realize that Brandon is the man they are supposed to call Father.

The first time Brandon lays his eyes on her, he thinks of Lyanna. She not only has Stark colouring but she looks just as Lyanna had. Ned does not remember it, he had been so young but Brandon remembered the time his Lady Mother laid Lyanna carefully into his shaking arms and told him that it was their responsibility to make sure nothing happened to her, for she could not defend herself like he and Ned. It was the only vow he had ever truly taken seriously, and in the end he had broken that one as well.

Ned and Catelyn name the girl Arya, and so now his brother has gotten three children on his wife while he has only gotten one. He no longer tries to fool himself into thinking that Robb is his, but he will be his heir none the less. Brandon distance himself from the children and spends more and more time away than he does at home, and still Winterfell keeps going, the children grew older and it has not been more than six moons since Arya's birth when Ned tells him Catelyn is with child again.

This time Brandon explodes and shouts at his brother, asking if he is incapable of not getting a child on HIS wife. Questions how they have time to run Winterfell and govern the North if they are fucking like rabbits all over the place.

He doesn't realize what he has said until Ned gives him a strange look and walks out without saying anything a word.

That day Brandon makes a decision that he knows will be better for his family, the first selfless action in his life and that same night he calls both Ned and Catelyn to his solar. He can see that they do not want to be here and so he makes it quick.

"I'm going to leave." He tells them and in perfect unison they ask where he is going this time, both with an annoyed look on their face.

"I don't mean on a trip," he explains. He tells them that he intends to go to Essos to make it seem that he has abandoned his responsibilities, and his wife and children. All he asks is that they wait at least two years until they make more babes, and none until they marry.

They both seem confused and it is Ned who speaks first asking why he is doing this and then she asks about what will happen to Winterfell. And of course that is their main concern, thinking that something has happened to him or what will happen to Winterfell. If they are happy about his decision neither show it and he has to be the one to tell them that this is a good thing.

Brandon might have been raised to become Lord of Winterfell but he does not enjoy it and he will be far happier in Essos with a beautiful woman on one arm and a cup of wine in the other, all he wants is for Ned to promise to find a good husband for Lana, someone who will make her happy, not someone like him.

He leaves them there after Ned nods at his request and he begins packing what he wishes to take with him, he has already told Maester Ludwin of his plan and he will be given some coin and he knows his brother will send him more shall he require it.

He is about to go to bed when there is a knock on his door. When he opens it, Catelyn storms into his chambers and he can see the anger in her eyes.

"Do you plan on telling anyone about Robb?" She demands.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to anyone. In the eyes of the realm they are all my children, even the one resting inside you now." He walks over to her and brushes a hand through her loose hair.

Catelyn slaps his hand away before taking a step back and crossing her arms. "You have to speak to Lana, she will not understand."

"What is there to understand? I'm leaving so that you all have a better chance to be happy so that you and Ned can be together, so that you can all be a real family." Brandon explains.

"It's a lovely thought Brandon, but they think you are their father," she pauses, "and you are Lyanna's father."

"I might be in name, and in blood to Lyanna but they do not love me as such and Sansa even calls him papa, don't bother denying it, I have heard it." Brandon says not able to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Perhaps if you had spent time with them, she would not," Catelyn answers defensively.

"I'm not their father, so why should I pretend to be," he says back and they are ones again stuck in an argument they had when she was pregnant with Sansa, that time it had ended with her going into labour this time it ends when Ned walks into the room demanding to know what is going on.

He leaves after that not even waiting until morning before leaving Winterfell for the foreseeable future.

It has been seven years since he left, seven years of summer since the day he left Winterfell and travelled to Essos and he had for the first time in his life been truly happy. There was no one to tell him what to do and he could drink, fight and fuck as much or as little as he pleased. He had spent most of his time in Bravos but he had been as far east as Meereen. Though Bravos felt more to his liking than any of the other Free Cities.

Ned and Catelyn had been true to their promise and waited three years until they got married, and only after getting permission from the King, although he is sure they would have waited longer had not another pup joined the pack eight moons later, Rickon they named him in honour of Father.

He personally thought their middle son must be the most handsome; at the very least he has the best name. Even though he knows all their children have Tully colours, save Arya, he likes to think Bran resembles him a little, though like with Lana it is unlikely.

Brandon is more scared than he would like to admit when he sees Winterfell again, the white banner with a grey direwolf on it, waves him in and he moves his horse a bit faster.

He rides in through the East gate and the courtyard is in full motion for the day, people walking about doing their work and children running around.

Brandon almost tramples over a small girl running away from an even smaller boy. Instead of apologizing or even making sure he is alright the girl screams at him to watch where he's going and that's when he realizes who she is, with a stern look and angry grey eyes, he sees his little sister again.

"What're you looking at?" She asks a frown on her face.

"Nothing, can you tell me where I can find Lord Eddard?" He asks and the boy standing next to Arya points towards the Great Keep.

He walks his horse to the stable and there he meets Hullen again, the master of horse still remembers him and greets him warmly.

Brandon walks to the Great Keep and finds that it looks much the same. He is about to burst into his... No Ned's solar, when he hears a loud groan come from within the room and he can't help the smirk that crosses his face at knowing his brother has a woman in there.

He pushes opens the door and yells "I'm home," startling Catelyn so much, she must have bitten down onto Ned's cock that she has in her mouth, for he yells out in pain.

Brandon doesn't even wait while they make themselves decent again, taking a seat on one of the chairs, putting his muddy boots on the desk as he watches Catelyn lace up the front her dress.

"Hello brother," nodding towards his brother before turning towards Catelyn again. "Wife. Good to see some things have remained the same." He jokes, "for a minute there I thought my brother had a kitchen maid in here because surly Lady Stark must have more important work to do. Especially with, how many again… seven children to look after. By the way I almost ran over two of them on my way in."

Ned and Catelyn are both still so shocked at seeing him that it isn't until he mentions meeting Arya and what must have been Bran that Catelyn speaks.

"Are they alright?" She asks angrily and he likes that she still gets all flushed when she's upset.

"Oh yeah they're good," he says shrugging.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hopefully I will finish the next chapter by next Friday but unfortunately I'm not super confident, but I guess we'll see. The next chapter will again be from Brandon's point of view and the conclusion of this little story of mine.


	5. Brandon II

A/N: The review was a bit quick so I could post this on time, so hopefully you can forgive me for any mistakes. Thanks again to the people who stuck with this and once more a special thanks to the people that took the time to leave me a review.

Brandon

It has been two days since he arrived once more in Winterfell and Ned talks about sending for to Benjen so he can make a trip from the wall to come see him, after all it has been almost ten years since he last saw the little pup.

Brandon is finally meeting all of the children again. Lyanna, Jon, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and little Rickon. None save the oldest three remember him and Robb truly only a little, the poor boy stumbling over what to call him since he has been calling Ned, Father, for the last seven years, probably before that if Brandon is honest with himself.

Sansa looks even more like Catelyn now than when she was a babe and she seems to be the only one of her sisters to remember her courtesies but Lyanna refuses to speak or look at him and Arya is to busy fighting with Bran to notice him. Though when Catelyn coughs softly all the children fall in line and stare at him, bowing and welcome him to Winterfell.

The air is uncomfortable and they do not seem to know how to respond until Arya finally leaves her brother alone and asks: "Why are you here?"

"Arya!" Both Catelyn and Sansa scold.

"What?" Arya answers, shrugging her shoulders. "He has been gone for most of our lives, what does he want now? We certainly don't need him."

Ned places a hand on his daughter's shoulder turning her around to face him.

"Do not show Lord Stark such disrespect." Ned pauses and draws a deep breath. "He is your father."

"No he's not!" She answers, folding her arms in front of her and he can imagine Lyanna's frown across her face.

"It is alright Ned," Brandon says shrugging his shoulders. "The child has no memories of me."

"No it is not alright," Ned answers in a scolding voice. "She needs to learn to show some respect to her elders. Now apologize to Lord Stark, Arya."

She turns around her arms still crossed and she mumbles an apology.

"I don't think Lord Stark heard that," Ned reprimands.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice Lord Stark," Arya says before looking behind her at her real father.

Ned nods his head and the younger children run out of the room, little Rickon struggling to keep pace with the other two when Catelyn sweeps him up into her arms.

"Sansa, why don't you take Rickon and keep an eye on your siblings." She asks, passing the wiggling toddler into her middle daughter's arms. "Boys, I believe Ser Rodrik is waiting to start the training."

Jon and Robb both leave after Sansa and now only Lyanna is left. If Arya was angry then Lana is furious, her blue eyes sending him looks that if looks could kill he'd be a dead man.

She has grown into quite the beautiful young woman, a perfect mix of Stark and Tully, her blue eyes and red hair complemented by pale skin and a beautiful figure, her face long and a bit serious but it only adds to her allure. If he wasn't sure he was her father he would be all over her.

Ned seems to sense his thoughts for when Brandon looks at his brother's face, his eyes are like stone and his fists closed at his side. Catelyn seems to notice as well for she walks over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder waiting for him to look at her.

"Lana is to be married to Smalljon Umber." Catelyn informs him and he is a bit shocked at that, the Umbers are a loyal house and so why send his only child further North.

"You do not plan to send her South of the neck?" He wonders, "Surely some house must have wanted a daughter of Winterfell."

"What do you care?" Lana speaks up a similar look on her face as was on her namesakes the day Father told her of her betrothal to Robert Baratheon.

"You haven't been here in seven year and before that you never cared either." She spits at him. "You just gave us away."

This time Ned does not interfere, and Brandon suspects it is because Arya is his responsibility and Lana is not.

"I'm sorry but I had to leave," Brandon answers sheepishly.

"Because of Mother and Ned?" She asks her arms still folded.

Brandon looks at Ned and Catelyn for help but neither seem surprised at the accusation and he has a deep desire to lay the blame at their feet but he knows the fault is with him.

"No." He answers truthfully. "No, I left because it was what was for the best."

"You left because it was what was best for you, you never though about us at all." She says with no emotion in her voice, her face as hard to read as Ned's, before turning and leaving the hall.

Brandon turns around to face Ned and Catelyn; they are just standing there waiting for his response.

"I guess she's pretty mad," Brandon says.

"You think?" Catelyn answers.

"What did you tell them?" Brandon wonders.

"We told them you went on trip to Essos and we did not know when you would return." Ned answers.

"They bought that?" Brandon asks sceptically.

"No" Catelyn answers as Ned says, "Yes."

"Sooo that is a no then," Brandon guesses.

"The older children think you left because you wanted to and the younger ones don't care, because they have no memories of you." Catelyn answers plainly and although it should not it stings a little.

"What was I supposed to do? Stay here and watch you two be together, be made a fool off when people realized the children were not mine but my brother's?"

"That was your choice Brandon, all of it. Ned and I might have gotten along, even felt something for one another but it was you that pushed us together, you who left. If it had not been for you Ned and I would never have step across that line." Catelyn accuses him. "So don't come here more that ten years later and lay the blame at our feet. We stayed and took care of our family, of Winterfell. I told you to speak with Lana before you left and instead you sneaked out in the middle of the night with your tail tucked between your legs.

Catelyn gives him one last disappointed look before storming out following after their daughter, leaving him and Ned together for the first time since Ned told him of Bran's impending arrival.

"So I guess you are mad at me as well," Brandon says as he slumps down onto the nearest bench.

"No," Ned answers, sitting across from him.

"You should have been the oldest," Brandon says more to himself than Ned. "It would have been easier."

"What would have been easier?" Ned asks. "Father would have been just as determined for you to stop your wild behaviour."

"Perhaps," he answers.

"I want to blame you, to yell at you for what you have done or in your case haven't done." Ned says. "But I can't because that night when you told Catelyn to bed me, that was the beginning of my life and while it hasn't always been easy, I owe all of my happiness to you."

Brandon nods his head, not really knowing what to say since none of it was done with their happiness in mind.

"What happened to the other one?" Brandon asks all of a sudden.

"What other one?" Ned asks his brows furrowed.

"You bastard's mother, Jon's mother." Brandon asks, wondering why he never thought to ask before. "Did she die?"

Ned's face turns blank but Brandon can see the deep pain in his brother's eyes.

"Yes, she died." Ned answers and Brandon waits for more, a name, a place but Ned says nothing.

"Nothing more?" Brandon asks, "Who was she? I want to know who managed to steal your heart so completely you never wanted to marry... Well until you fell in love with my wife."

Ned stands up, "This is not the place."

He walks out and Brandon has to hurry to keep up with him, following him towards the Lord's solar.

When they have both been seated Brandon turns to his brother even more curious now than before. What could Ned possibly have to say that they would have to hide out here? Then a thought comes to his mind.

"He isn't mine is he? The babe Ashara had after Harrenhal? I was told it had died."

Ned looks surprised at that but his surprise changes to disappointment in a blink of an eye.

"No, the lady Ashara had a girl, and she was born stillborn." Ned says and he sees the judgement in his brother's eyes.

"Do not look at me so! It might as well have been yours and I think you have proven yourself much more capable than I." Brandon accuses.

"No it could not have been mine for I never bedded her, I would not because I did not want to risk getting a child on her." Ned answers in a calm voice that only serves to irritate Brandon even further.

"So what of your bastards mother then!" Brandon growls, his anger rising. "Was she just some common whore to rest your cock in during the war?"

He had not anticipated his brother's rage so he is not prepared when Ned yanks him from his chair by the collar and thrust him against the wall.

"That whore you are speaking of was our sister!" Ned growls at him and Brandon feels himself go limp so that when Ned lets him go he falls to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asks when he comes to his senses.

"Lyanna was with child when Rhaegar Targaryen went to the trident and died. But it was too late for Lyanna when I finally found her, she was dying and my last promise to her was that I would protect her son no matter what and the best way to do that was to lie and say he was mine so that Robert would not kill him." Ned answers sitting in the chair across from him.

"Why did you not tell me? I deserved to know."

"I promised to tell no one, so I did not for a long while. I took him home with me and said he was my bastard for I knew no one would question a man having had a bastard during the war." Ned answers calmly

"Does Catelyn know?" Brandon wonders.

"Yes, I told her when she carried Robb. She asked who Jon mother was and I did not want to lie and I knew she would tell no one, but she is the only one I have told until now." Ned answers.

"But you did not think I deserved to know! She was my sister just as much as yours." Brandon frowns, "did you tell Ben?"

"No." Ned shakes his head. "But I didn't have to, Ben already knew."

Brandon gets up, shaking his head and walking out leaving Ned behind.

Brandon spends the next few days watching his nephew and trying to see a glimpse of his sister or even Rhaegar Targaryen but all he sees is Ned. That long face and serious eyes.

He watches him help Robb, Ned's real son, with his sword fighting as the Greyjoy boy watches, laughing every time Robb does something wrong making the young heir frown reminding Brandon of Catelyn's little brother.

The two boys could not look anymore different and yet they have something in common; the father they are told to call father is not really the man who sired them and yet the same man is raising them. Both boys call Ned father and both try to be just like him.

He stands there staring out the glass of the bridge down to the yard, when he sees a little figure climbing the side of the guest house and he sees the sun catch in the auburn hair on the child's head.

"Gods, I hate it when he does that, frightens me half to death." A voice next to says and when he looks over Catelyn is standing next to him holding a sleeping Rickon in her arms.

"It is Bran then?" Brandon asks.

"Yes and I think he is trying to make me go grey long before my time. Though he swears he will never fall." She answers turning her attention towards the boys in the yard.

"I heard you and Ned had a talk," she says casually, watching her sons beat on the Greyjoy boy with their practice swords.

"You could say that," he huffs. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looks at him and the frown on her face reminds him of the look that seemed so permanent those years they were married.

"It was not my story to share, Ned told me in confidence and quite frankly I always just assumed you knew." Catelyn answers.

"Well I didn't." He yells, startling his nephew in her arms.

She hushes Rickon and the boy tucks his head into her neck and falls back asleep.

"Brandon, you will gain nothing by fighting with Ned, what is done is done." She answers.

They stay there in silence for a while and she is about to leave when he says: "Why do you think none of them look like us? Save for Arya."

"I don't know, will of gods." She answers, shrugging. "Although Ned seems to think it is his will. He says it is better for them to resemble me than him, so long as they get his temperament. Sometimes he thinks he is much funnier than he really is."

Brandon can't help but laugh a little at that since Ned has really never been funny, not even when they were children.

"I think I will leave again." Brandon tells her.

"So soon, you only just got here."

"Yeah, I don't think it was a good idea to come back. It only confuses the children." Brandon answers.

"If you must go then go but you know you are always welcome to stay as long as you would like after all you are still the Lord of Winterfell." She answers.

"I don't think I should be," he answers. "I never was a very good Lord."

"We can't always choose what our fates are and you were born to be Lord of Winterfell, whether you are good at it or not."

Brandon smiles at that, no matter how long she has been a Stark, she is still a Tully and she will always live by those words, that's why she and Ned are a better match, because Ned also understands duty and honour and above all he understands the importance of family.

This time when he leaves he bids his daughter goodbye even if it is through a closed door, she had slammed in his face.

The other children don't seem to care at all that he is leaving and the older ones seem relieved, even Jon who so far hasn't seemed much interested in whether he is here or not, looks relieved that he is leaving.

As Brandon rides away from Winterfell in the direction of the Wall, he finally feels content. His (brother's) son will become the Lord and Ned will be his regent until he is ready to take the seat himself, hopefully as good of a Lord as his father.

Bandon's crime might not be as sever, as some of the other's on the Wall but it was time he paid for them, perhaps if he tries to earn back his honour his daughter might speak to him again, he might be able to attend her wedding with pride and she might kiss his cheek as he did when she was his little princess.

The End

A/N: So this is the end. Thanks again so much for reading my work and hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
